The invention relates to an electrode coil for a galvanic element, the electrode coil comprising a first electrode, a second electrode, a separator and a reference electrode.
A galvanic element having such an electrode coil and a method for producing such an electrode coil are furthermore provided.
WO 2012/049201 A1 discloses a lithium ion cell having a reference electrode, the reference electrode being arranged between an anode and a cathode, for example between two separator films or level with the anode or cathode, and is spatially separated and electrically insulated therefrom. The reference electrode is formed by metal sheets or expanded metal sheets having a coating or a lamination.
WO 2009/036444 A2 discloses a lithium ion battery for use in HEV, PHEV or EV vehicles, wherein the lithium ion battery comprises a reference electrode for monitoring the negative electrode potential. The active material of the reference electrode may be applied onto a metal current collector, either directly or mixed with a binder and a conductive additive. The reference electrode may be surrounded by a porous insulating coating. The reference electrode is in this case assigned to the housing wall.
DE 10 2011 120 512 A1 discloses a so-called pouch cell, having a reference electrode which is arranged above an anode and a cathode.
WO 2013/006415 A2 discloses a wound battery cell for electronic devices such as cell phones, laptop computers or the like, wherein a reference electrode having a nickel core and a lithium strip around the nickel core and having an enclosing separator layer is used. The reference electrode may in this case be arranged either in the periphery of the wound battery cell or in the middle of the wound battery cell.